Journal entry number 1
by drown-in-my-awesome
Summary: So guys this is my awesome first entry, inside I talk about my first world meeting pranks and more importantly the first time I heard my little canadian friend laugh. Remember guys this is a journal not a diary cos I'm to awesome for that shit.


Yo guys, Prussia here! Welcome, to the first awesome diar- Journal entry that I am posting, you guys should feel honoured. Hmm, so what should I talk about? Not that I don't have anything to say! My life is full of awesome adventures and shit. Like this one time… Actually more than one time since I'm always pulling pranks in the world meetings.

Anyway there I was at 8 in the morning sneaking into the meeting room before people started arriving, it was the 3rd time I'd snuck in to one of these and the first time I planned to pull a prank. Before then I'd only snuck in due to curiosity, West forbid me from going to meetings saying they weren't important for me since I wasn't a country and that I'd just 'cause trouble'. I was kind of about to prove him right.

The first thing I did was pull out a whoopee cushion from my bag and bury it in the cushions of Germanys seat. (Old school I know, but why not start it off with a classic?) I had to give it a quick test run of course, before I slid down under the table to hide, not the best hiding spot I know but I was limited in this bare room. Seems I had just made it in time because as soon as I got comfortable down there the door swung open as people began to enter.

First in of course was my brother, Italy trailing close behind. I watched his boots make their way around the table as he gave sheets out before stopping by the whiteboard to write the topics of the day down. After those two had entered people began to arrive in a steady stream sitting in their usual seats. Most people were on time today; as if they knew I was pulling pranks and wanted to be here to see. Once everyone had settled in their seats the room fell silent and Germany turned away from the white board and made his way to his seat.

"Welcome everyone, to this month's world meeting. Today we need to discu-" He broke off as a loud farting sound erupted through the room, he'd just sat down in case you were having a mental derp and didn't work that out. Everyone was silent; I could imagine they were all giving my bro weird looks making it even harder for me not to laugh. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"E-Excuse me. So as you can see on the board behind me are our topics for today. We'll start from the top and take it in turns to voice our opinions and solutions as usual. So I'll go first and blah blah blah" Was all I heard after that, certain it was just the usual boring crap.

Every time he shifted a farting sound would interrupt his speaking as would some of the sniggering nations. I was still fighting the urge to join them. After a little while longer of this, my little Canadian friend ducked his head under the table to look for me. He was the only one who new I was there, he had noticed me straight away during my first meeting and would talk to me under the table, in turn I paid him attention since no one else seemed to.

I crawled over to his side of the table and grinned.

"Like my little prank on Germany?" I whispered.

"Y-You did that? Pfft, whoopee cushion I'm guessing."

"Yup, and that's not all I have planned Keseseseses! How long do you have left until you break for lunch?"

"I don't know ten minutes maybe?" He guessed, frowning in confusion.

"Right, better get to work then. Go back up and in ten minutes enjoy the show." I told him before crawling off. Time to start tying peoples shoes up. Now I know what you're thinking, the mighty prankster known as Prussia tying shoes together? Not the most original idea. But I decided it'd be best to start small, this was only my first world meeting prank after all.

I had decided I'd only tie a few people up though; I needed some people to bare witness! First people to be tied together were my good friend France whom I tied to England. I could only tie the feet next to each other together though, the outer legs wouldn't reach. So I tied England's other foot to America's. Next I tied Germany to his chair; I was feeling particularly evil at this point. I tied a few others together, but made sure I left Canada and a few others untied. I then sat in suspense waiting for my prank to unravel.

"Alright, we'll take lunch now, be back here in half an hour." Germany finally announced. And then everyone stood and all hell broke loose. Half the room was now rolling about on the floor and the other half were in hysterics. My plan had worked perfectly 'Mwahahahahahahaha!' Or at least that's how it sounded in my head! A glance to my right and I could watch England and France rolling about on the floor, America's shoe trailing after them. To my left the Baltic's and Russia were in a heap. Directly ahead of me was my favourite sight, Germany and his chair in a tangle on the floor as he struggled to free his legs.

By the time half of them had managed to get free I had crawled out from under the table and was fleeing the room yelling. "Prussia has concurred you all!"

It was one of the more awesome moments of my life. I can still remember the shocked looks on my fellow nation's faces as if it were yesterday. The unabashed rage on my brothers face (but that's something I see often enough) But more importantly the near silent laugh I barely managed to catch coming from my dear Canadian friend. And that's the reason I decided to take up ruining world meetings as a full time hobby.

Hope you guys enjoyed my first entry… Wait what am I saying? Of course you did!

Well I'm off to go and drown in my awesome ~Prussia


End file.
